En este mundo
by blue kirito
Summary: Lo complicado del amor es admitir que lo sientes. [Especial de San Valentín]


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka- sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

**.**

**.**

**En este mundo**

**.**

**.**

**Lo complicado del amor es admitir que lo sientes.**

**[Especial de San Valentín]**

**Judal x Aladdin**

**.**

**.**

Alibaba y su mejor amigo miran un río desde el puente. El rubio guarda silencio durante varios minutos puesto que no tiene idea de como iniciar con la conversación. El otro reposa con los ojos fijos en el movimiento del agua, como si de alguna manera trajera tranquilidad a su espíritu.

\- ¿Es por Judal que me pediste venir? - el niño asiente suavemente con la cabeza - ¿Qué ocurrió? Creí que todo iba bien entre ustedes.

\- También lo pensé - dice con gran pesar.

_«- ¡Oh que bien lo hice! ¡Soy un idiota! Aladdin no necesita comentarios como ese. »_

\- Lo amo, de eso nunca he tenido dudas y creo que soy correspondido pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Somos más como un par de amigos. Cada que intento tomarle de la mano, la retira. No me abraza ni besa.

\- A lo mejor es tímido.

Una risa triste escapa de labios de ambos, esa palabra no le sienta en absoluto a su novio.

\- Si tuviera que adivinar pensaría que tiene que ver más con la vergüenza. No es muy adepto a las demostraciones afectuosas.

\- ¿Terminarás la relación?

Aladdin aprieta los puños con mucha fuerza, gira el rostro en dirección al otro que puede ver el dolor en los zafiros.

_«- Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho. ¿Eh? »_

\- Yo... no pido mucho. Soy feliz si puedo tomar su mano aunque sea un segundo. El que me evite es lo que en realidad me asusta. Tal vez por fin se aburrió de mi, es natural, ¿o no? Solo tengo diez, hay muchas cosas que no puede hacer conmigo y... y... - se pone rojo hasta las orejas - ¡Estoy confundido Alibaba-kun! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

El aludido le sujeta bruscamente por los hombros, descolocadole.

\- ¡No es justo!

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¡Eres una buena persona que no merece sufrir por un bastardo! Sin embargo - inspira profundo - es al que elegiste. Mmm... tengo una idea.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Deja todo en mis manos. Ah, bueno tal vez no todo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Alguna vez te fallé?

\- No.

\- De mi cuenta corre que recibas justo lo que mereces.

Alibaba sonríe ampliamente contagiandole de su entusiasmo.

.

.

Mansión de la familia Ren.

Hakuryuu pasa por la sala rumbo a su alcoba cuando se topa con Judal que mira un programa en televisión, claramente aburrido.

\- ¿No sería más divertido tener una cita con Aladdin-dono?

\- Que buen amigo eres - articula irónico - ¿Acaso me meto en tus asuntos? No vivo pegado al enano así que no me jodas.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Son novios y lo tratas con indiferencia. Si no tenías la intención de hacerte responsable hubieras dejado que se hiciera pareja de Alibaba-dono.

\- ¿Del ridículo unicornio? Por favor, no le merece.

\- ¿Y tú si?

\- Si lo que buscas es pelea, con mucho gusto...

\- Eres tan afortunado y no lo notas. No vengas llorando cuando la situación se salga de control.

\- Ni que fuera tú.

\- Tarde o temprano se cansará. Puede perdonar muchas cosas gracias a su madurez pero toda paciencia tiene límite, más te valdría no tentar a la suerte.

\- Nah.

\- En verdad eres desquiciante.

Judal se queda a solas, sonríe. Su adorado enano está por completo bajo su poder, es su esclavo. Nada ni nadie podrá romper el poderoso vínculo que tienen así sea un completo patán con él.

\- Je je que sea tan masoquista me encanta.

.

.

Algunos días más tarde en el parque central.

Judal espera al novio para ir al cine en "calidad de amigos". Hoy estrenan una película subida de tono, de esas que hacen sonrojar al pequeño, adora ver la expresión que pone en esos momentos. Chasquea la lengua hastiado, no es de los que llegan temprano pero el taxi que tomó le dejó en el sitio cinco minutos antes, toda una eternidad. Estira el cuerpo cuando a la distancia advierte al niño que viene corriendo.

\- Ah ah ah - y se detiene a medio metro de él esbozado su espectacular sonrisa - Lamento llegar tarde Judal-kun - dice aunque de hecho está a tiempo.

\- Pensé que no ibas a llegar.

\- Je je je nunca me perdería algo tan especial.

\- Si, como sea. Andale antes de que la taquilla se llene de gente.

El par va caminando, Judal al frente, Aladdin apenas si le sigue a causa de sus cortas piernas. Es hasta que el joven choca con algo que para y mira casi con odio al responsable que se queja.

\- ¿Está bien ojisan? - pregunta el de ojos zafiro preocupado.

\- Ey enano, si este no se fija por dónde va no es nuestro problema.

\- Con esa actitud - el viejecillo - terminarás perdiendo lo más importante.

\- A mi, nadie me amenaza - le coge por la ropa con intención de golpearle.

\- ¡Detente! ¡No le hagas daño! - Aladdin le toma del antebrazo, molesto.

\- ¿Ah? - le encara con hostilidad, suelta a la víctima que cae de sentón y reanuda el paso.

\- Lo lamento, Judal-kun no es así... todo el tiempo. Es un poco difícil y...

\- Eres un buen niño, lo único que necesitas es una oportunidad.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mucha suerte - le susurra al oído, se levanta y retira sin más.

El confundido pequeño va tras el novio, completamente confundido.

.

.

Finalizada la película Judal anda de peor humor. Durante está Aladdin parecía distraído, como si estuviera muy metido en sus pensamientos. No se sonrojó ni una vez, que desperdicio de dinero y favores pues es un amigo suyo el que le permite la entrada con el menor pues, esta filmación no es adecuada para su edad, aunque tampoco es una porno. Van por la calle hasta que a oídos de Judal llega la respiración forzada del novio, le pica la curiosidad y voltea, se sorprende.

\- Ey enano, ¿qué tienes? Estás muy pálido - se inclina para admirarlo mejor.

\- Je je je, no me siento muy bien. Me pesa la cabeza y me cuesta respirar. Será mejor que vaya a casa.

\- ¿Así? Nah, ¿y si te desmayas en el camino? Eso si que no - le toma entre sus brazos para cargarle.

\- ¿Q-qué haces?

\- Llevo a un mocoso inútil a mi departamento.

El menor le rodea el cuello, cierra los ojos y sonríe.

\- Judal-kun, te amo. Aún si no sientes lo mismo que yo...

_«-¿Y a este que diablos le pasa? Se le ha de haber bajado la presión al muy dramático. »_

\- Siempre te amaré, pensaré en ti y te daré todo mi cariño.

\- Ya cállate...

_«- Comienzas a asustarme enano. »_

\- Gracias por todos los momentos felices, aunque no fueron tantos je je je. Me habría gustado mucho que me besaras... al menos una vez.

\- ¿Estás borracho? Porque puras pen...

El joven se interrumpe, es incapaz de terminar la frase cuando el peso en sus brazos se hace mínimo, contempla lo que era Aladdin para encontrarse una bufanda de un hermoso tono celeste. Judal mueve los labios sin emitir sonido, consternado. ¿Ese trozo de tela es...?

\- ¿Enano?

No puede equivocarse, de alguna manera siente su calidez, advierte el mismo aroma a manzana.

\- ¡Joder! ¡¿Pero qué... ?!

Lo sujeta con fuerza en la zurda y corre a toda velocidad, con los pensamientos en blanco, con el terror recorriendo cada milímetro de su ser y la esperanza de hallar una solución.

.

.

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel fatídico día. Judal se tira en la cama, abrazando la bufanda. Aladdin no regresa, el unicornio no aparece y los padres de su pareja al igual que el abuelo se encuentran de expedición en el extranjero. A Ugo le ha engañado diciendo que Aladdin cuida a una vecina por lo que se queda con él, muy crédulo e inútil el tipo.

\- Enano... ¿no volverás a decir mi nombre con esa vocecita chillona?

Acaricia con la punta de los dedos el tejido, cierra los ojos. Imagina que Aladdin se ruboriza mientras le dice un tierno: "No, Judal-kun" entre gemidos ahogados. Que imbécil, ¿por qué nunca se dió la oportunidad? ¿Por qué no le robó jamás un beso, acorraló contra la pared o siquiera prestó atención a las hermosas piernas que el otro día vió gracias a un short? ¿Por qué no le llevó al parque de diversiones, a comer un pie de manzana o a la playa para jugar con la arena? Un horrible sentimiento se agolpa en su pecho, amenaza con hacerle llorar y lo consigue, un par de gotas pero lo hace.

\- Debe ser muy aburrido estar encerrado. Te gustaban los animales, ¿no? Vamos al zoológico.

Algo que en sus "cinco sentidos" no haría pues no es fan del olor en esos lugares. Una vez en la calle siquiera piensa en coger un taxi, camina lento, casi puede escuchar las pisadas de Aladdin a un costado, la mirada se torna borrosa, ahí van las jodidas lágrimas otra vez, ¿desde cuándo es tan débil y patético? Entierra el mentón en la bufanda que rodea su cuello.

\- Enano...

Su amado.

Un sujeto pasa al lado y en un instante le roba la bufanda para echarse a correr. Judal se paraliza un segundo y luego emprende la persecución. Va fuera de si, histérico. Le han despojado de lo único que ha tenido un valor real en su vida. Ya le perdió una vez, no lo hará de nueva cuenta así le atraviesen con un cuchillo. Da alcance al sujeto que derriba con una patada y le habría molido a puñetazos si la bufanda no hubiese caído en plena avenida, el semáforo se pone en rojo, el flujo vehícular le hará pedazos.

\- ¡Aladdin!

Judal se lanza sin meditar en las consecuencias, logra traerlo de regreso siendo casi atropellado por dos autos, la suerte y solo eso le mantienen aquí. Cae de sentón y estrecha el accesorio contra su pecho.

\- Te extraño tanto. Perdóname por todas las veces en que fui un imbécil. Dame una oportunidad y juro hacerte muy feliz. ¿Sabes? Hubo una vez un idiota del que me enamoré, le dí todo pero solo jugó conmigo. Tenía miedo de caer tanto contigo porque me harías lo mismo, a pesar de ser tu novio me prohibí enamorarme pero... aún si no lo noté lo hice. Enano... ¿qué necesito para que regreses? ¿A quién le vendo mi alma? Cuando no estás aquí me dan ganas de destruirlo todo.

La bufanda emite una cálida luz dorada que le deja ciego un momento, sin embargo es capaz de advertir el peso en su regazo.

\- ¿J-Judal-kun?

\- ¡Enano! ¡Aladdin!

El muchacho le estruja con ahínco, lastimándole un poco. Acaricia el suave y tierno rostro infantil, tiene una cortada en la mejilla.

\- Estas herido por mi culpa.

\- Yo... por más que intentaba hablarte no podía y...

Es silenciado por labios ajenos. Los zafiros se abren al máximo. Aladdin no da crédito a lo que ocurre, a las manos de Judal aferrándose a su cadera, de la lengua haciéndose paso en su boca, de la saliva que viaja por su garganta y no le pertenece. Del intenso calor que ataca sus coloradas mejillas ni el oxígeno que no llega a los pulmones. Judal recorre su cuello de la misma manera y frota el rostro en el sensible pecho del pequeño que está al borde del colapso.

\- Ah ah ah J-Judal-kun...

\- Te amo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te amo Aladdin y no perderé un solo segundo para hacértelo saber. A partir de hoy voy a besarte, acariciarte y cogerte hasta que no puedas caminar.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- No pongas esa cara - sonríe amable - si no lo deseabas, debiste escapar.

\- Ah yo no... si quiero. Es que me tomaste por sorpresa.

\- Enano pervertido.

\- Je je je.

La pareja se levanta, Judal ofrece su mano para ayudar.

\- Gracias.

Más no le suelta.

\- ¿Judal-kun?

\- Demos un paseo así.

\- Ah... b-bueno. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Me vale, decide.

El corazón de Aladdin estalla de alegría, es como si ese diminuto músculo fuera incapaz de albergar los sentimientos que le inundan. Judal por fin está dispuesto a corresponder sus muestras de afecto. Porque ya lo dijo, no solo es esto sino...

\- No puedo esperar para que me hagas tuyo - susurra.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Te amo Judal-kun - sonríe radiante.

\- También yo.

Aladdin suelta una risilla, Alibaba se sorprenderá cuando regrese de su viaje a una tribu legendaria que hace pócimas para el amor. Aunque ciertamente es mejor que no ocurriera algo así porque lo que tienen ahora es muy real.

_«-¿Quién sería el ojisan de aquella vez? Gracias. »_

A lo lejos, sentado en la fachada de un gran edificio, un apuesto hombre curva los labios cálidamente.

\- Me da gusto saber que en este mundo también eres feliz hijo mío.

Y desaparece para continuar con su larga travesía. Porque en otro lugar un pequeño ilusionista necesita ayuda con su asistente de nombre Judal.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales.**

**Uy para este fic no pude resistirme al reto de fanfickers: "los personajes se convierten en objetos" XD. Gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima y viva la Otp!**


End file.
